


Enabler no Longer

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Friendship, Gen, Healing, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Medical Inaccuracies, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, OOC, Swearing, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), idfk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy has been pressured into sneaking out every night to help the enemy. He takes a stand.-Takes place during L'manberg's fight for independence, I wrote + posted this a long while ago. See end notes for further info if you care.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 47
Collections: anonymous





	Enabler no Longer

It's not quite pitch black out. The moon shines brightly, its rays just about shining over the walls surrounding L'manberg. All of the citizens of the server are sleeping soundly, and Tommy can just about hear their quiet snores from behind him. He slowly walks past the piled up blackstone and basalt that mark out where Dream SMP begins and L'manberg ends, pleading not to be seen. He wonders what Wilbur would think if he knew his right hand man snuck out every night to help the enemy. Perhaps he should turn back...

A twig snaps to his left somewhere, and a low groan makes its way to his ears. Tommy's pace quickens- but is stopped as a hand is put on his left shoulder. He turns, quickly realising who it was and recognizing the admin's pained breathing from previous nights spent together.

"Tommy," He starts, mask off and eyes half lidded, "I am in so much pain right now, holy shit."

Tommy gives a reassuring smile, and lead the man to their meeting place.

* * *

"What happened this time? Lava while netherrite mining? Fucking idiot. This is a pretty bad burn, Dream." Tommy's voice, although teasing, was laced with concern.

"How'd you know that's what happened? Geez, A 16-year-old psychic is the last thing I want to have to worry about." Dream chuckled, slightly dizzy from blood loss.

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure what else you could have possibly been doing, given we're in the middle of a goddamn war. Perhaps fighting blazes for potion materials? But, you're smart, and would have popped a fire res pot before fighting them, so, it had to be unexpected or something." Tommy reasoned, before looking at Dreams side. His eyes widened in horror. "Holy shit. Holy shit! You didn't tell me you were bleeding-"

"Was hit by a piglin. They hit hard." Dream muttered, breathing heavily.

"Well, you could've said something, bitch! How the hell am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me where you've been hit, you moron!" Tommy whisper-yelled, wary of possible listeners.

Dream huffed a little, disgruntled at the notion of pointing out his own wounds and thus weak spots, "You're good at this stuff. You always figure it out. Why'd I gotta tell you?"

"Because, Dream, you complete and utter dipshit... God, you really do have no fucking self-preservation skills. Seriously, man, do you even sleep?" Tommy pulled was almost finished cleaning out the cut on Dream's side, and Dream hissed through his teeth in pain as Tommy put sudden pressure on the sensitive flesh. Pulling out some medical thread and a needle, Tommy began stitching up the cut, unfazed as he'd done it dozens of times before. Dream looked away, uncomfortable at the sight of watching a needle go in and out of his skin multiple times. The deed was done in a matter of minutes, and Tommy did some final disinfecting as Dream drank water. His movements were somewhat restricted by the bandages that covered his burned shoulder, but the man didn't seem to notice or care. As a final kickstart to the healing process, Tommy handed Dream a regen potion.

"Okay, Dream, I think I'm about done. Don't go too hard tomorrow, okay? You should be mostly okay but you're not gonna want to reopen the piglin wound. And if you do reopen it, I'm not fucking fixing it. Besides, I'm sure L'manberg would be happy for a day break from the war, given how unequipped we are for these fights." Standing up, Tommy began to wash Dream's blood off his hands.

"Thanks for all the help, Tommy. Sapnap and George would never do this. Like, sure, they'd fix me up, but then they'd keep an eye on me. They would totally _not_ let me do the necessary resource gathering for this war. So, thanks." Dream smiled, still sitting. Tommy looked over at the injured man and frowned.

"Actually, on that topic, Dream... I'm not sure we can keep doing this. Not only because Wilbur's gonna figure it out, as I'm kinda using all our medical supplies, but also because I'm worried I'm just enabling you. You keep coming here, and your injuries have just been getting worse and worse. I'm happy to help, even if you are a crazy green bastard, because obviously you're still, y'know, my _friend_ , but like. As your friend, I'm worried. One of these days, I'll be here, waiting for you to return from your nightly activities, only for you to have collapsed somewhere and bled out. And then what? Then what, Dream? What do I tell Sapnap and George?" Tommy took a deep, shaky breath, before reluctantly continuing. "They'll be searching for you. Everyone will. And I'll be in the background, watching our friends throw this whole war aside to find you, knowing that when they do find you, you'll be dead. And, deep down, I'll know that it was my fault. Because I didn't stop you in time. Because, by having me here to help you, you have just gotten more and more reckless."

Dream looked at Tommy, mouth agape. "You... But Tommy, I have to do this. You don't understand, I _need_ this-"

"And we need **_you_** _ **!"**_ Tommy took a step towards Dream, tears pooling in his eyes. "Come on, man. I know we're on opposite sides. I know I pretend to hate you. But the whole reason I started doing this, helping you, was because I was worried. I just wanted you to be safe. Because, as much as it pains me to say it, I _do_ care about you. But now, now you're even less safe than you were before!"

Dream stood up as Tommy approached him, stiff, and his shock morphed into anger. "Why the hell are _you_ _babying_ _me_ _?!_ You're just a fucking kid, the hell do you know?!"

"Apparently a lot more than you, now stop shouting or you'll wake someone up, stupid!" Tommy hissed back, blinking tears out of his eyes. "I'm not doing this anymore. You're going to die. And I'm the one enabling it. So guess what, _Clay_ , I'm not enabling it any more! If you want healing, it's not gonna be happening in secret! And if you attempt to blackmail me into doing this, which I have the feeling you will, bastard, I'll tell Wilbur _everything_. I'll tell your team everything, too! And, what'll they think, about their leader coming to a 16-year-old _kid_ for help, huh? How weak are you gonna look? I'm not doing this anymore, and there's nothing you can say that will stop me."

"Then, when I do get hurt, I'll die because no one will be there to heal me. And that's on you-"

"No, it is not! It's on you for being the dumb fucking idiot who went out fighting and then didn't go to his own damn teammates for help out of spite!" A tear found its way down Tommy's face, despite his efforts.

"No- I- are... Are you fucking crying?" Dream stammered, taken aback. Tommy was known for getting riled up and angry, but this seemed too emotional and real to just be a bit. It wasn't like him to actually care for the topic he was arguing about.

"Of course I am, you shithead! I'm literally trying to get you out of a situation where you inevitable kill yourself and you've just fucking told me you're gonna do it anyway because you're an egotistical bitch who can't accept that he's being unreasonable and insane!" Tommy wiped his face, glaring at the unmasked man in front of him. "As I said. I care about you. And even if I didn't, I care about people like Tubbo, and Wilbur, and literally the entirety of L'manberg, who in turn care about you. I don't want you to die. And I'm seriously trying my hardest to-"

"I'm sorry." Dream looked away, voice quiet and small. Tommy nearly missed it.

"I'm sorry, what..?" Tommy looked at Dream in confusion.

"I said I'm sorry. You're right. This is getting dangerous. Not to mention, this is technically making you a traitor. I should be going to George and Sapnap, but I'm not because I know that they'll force me to be careful. And I should have taken into account your age. You're not exactly a kid, but you are still **a minor** , and not an adult. Hell, you won't truly be an adult until you're at least 20! I shouldn't have been putting you through this. So, yeah. I'm sorry." Dream sighed, and looked up to Tommy once again, who was now giving him a small but ever-present smile.

"So you're gonna be more careful, and you're gonna go to your team for healing? This is resolved?" Tommy asked, hope shining in his eyes.

Dream smiled, putting on his mask. "Yeah, I am. Thank you for all the help, though. I do really appreciate you and all you did for me. I'm glad we're friends."

Tommy gave a fake scowl, scrunching up his nose is feigned disgust. "Yeah right, as if. I fucking hate you. Get out of here, I'm tired and I wanna go to bed. Piss off, pissboy. Goodnight."

Dream chuckled, for the second time that night, but this time it was a much happier chuckle. "Yeah, sure thing, kid. See ya."

Tommy gasped indignantly.

_"I'm not a kid!"_

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this as bait for tommy/dream shippers under the title "A Night to Remember" several months ago. I ended the original fanfic with a small PSA about how shipping pedophilic ships was harmful, not to mention the harm in shipping a real life minor. Someone decided it was harassment and reported it, as I guess it was because I got an email like 12 days ago that the work was hidden and would be taken down. It was just entitled "You have engaged in harassment" or something along those lines. I don't think I did anything wrong but it is what it is. At least I tried to be peaceful about confronting the shippers, ey?
> 
> I had been planning on reposting this with honest tags and without the bait for a while now, so figured now would be as good a time as any.  
> Certain lines have been changed to appear less bait-y and weird.
> 
> And to whoever reported the work? I'm sorry what I said upset you. I'm not sorry for saying what I did, but I apologise for it upsetting you. Given the report was confirmed and followed through, there must have been something substantial about your claim of harassment. I hope you can understand that I was simply trying to calmly explain the harm in what you are doing.
> 
> Good day.


End file.
